canterbury_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shipman - Brianna B.
Summary The Shipman is a character from Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer.'' He is best known for his tale about the Monk and The Merchant's Wife. '''Description' The Shipman is described as a short sailor, with a red hard face and scraggly beard. He wears thick wool clothing with a dagger hanging from a rope around his body. He's a hardy fellow, someone you wouldn't want to meet on a dark night alone. However, despite his rough and tough personality, he actually has a soft side to him He's a well practiced seaman, being able to navigate and steer a ship very well. Being in the trade business, one would have to be. Status The Shipman is a sailor who comes from the middle class. A moderately rich class, that was new to the medieval social system. Although, the Shipman isn't as wealthy as others. He is still a experienced sailor and was even captain of his own ship called the Maudelayne. In modern day he would probably be a sea captain. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shipman%27s_Tale Shipman's Tale]' (Summary)' The Shipman's Tale tells the story of the wife of a merchant, who spends ravenous amounts of money on socializing and parties. The shipman tells of a handsome monk who is good friends with a merchant. One day, the monk comes to town and decides to stay with the merchant. That day the monk, merchant, and the merchant's wife have a fun together, drinking and eating. After a while the monk goes to the garden where upon the wife of the merchant comes to the monk. She tells him how her husband gives her no pleasure and how about she's in debt. The monk agrees to help the wife and steals a hundred franks from the merchant (unbeknownst to the wife). The wife for her part, sleeps with the monk and they have a fun night. The next day the monk leaves and upon the merchant's return, tells how he gave money to the wife. The husband goes home and his wife greets him happily. He asks her about the money, and she says she'll repay the debt in bed, which she does. Symbolism Of Character and Story The shipman is a symbol of the unwealthy of the middle class. And the difference in appearnce vs. personality when comes to an individual or group. The story tells about money, business and sexual pleasure. Giving to the argument the Wife of Bath makes about how women can control their husbands through the use of their bodies. For most women during this time period were seen more as pleasures than anything else. Chaucer's Opinion Chaucer's Opinion of the Shipman is general respect. For although the Shipman is rather gruff, hard and has no conciounce. He still finds him to be a good fellow. A poorly dressed one, but a good fellow none the less. Middle English Canterbury Tales is written in middle English, an old version of modern English. It can be difficult to read since it has different spellings and pronunciations. So, here are some vocab words to help understand old English a little better. Rood --- Rode Weste --- West Gowne --- Gown Nekke --- Neck Swich --- Such Pilotage --- Steering Drought of Wine Wine Bottle Sources “The Shipman's Tale.” Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 21 Oct. 2017, en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shipman's_Tale. “The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer.” The Canterbury Tales: The Miller's Tale Analysis | Geoffrey Chaucer | Homework Online, www.homework-online.com/the-canterbury-tales/character-the-shipman.html. Study.com, Study.com, study.com/academy/lesson/the-shipmans-tale-in-the-canterbury-tales-prologue-summary.html. Geoffrey Chaucer (1342-1400) - "The Canterbury Tales" (in Middle English and Modern English), www.librarius.com/cantales.htm. .